Media players, whether implemented in hardware or software, are widely available and popular for storing or playing audio or video (A/V) content (e.g., digital A/V streams, encoded sound/video recordings, etc.). Digital media may be digitized into different formats based on variables, such as bit rate, communication protocol(s), physical medium, compression algorithm, and other variables. Common digital media formats include, without limitation, MPEG (e.g., MP3, MPEG4 etc.), WAV, MIDI, DVD, and other formats known to those skilled in the art. Digital media in various digital formats can be transmitted, as a file or as a data stream, over wireless or wired communication networks via appropriate protocols (e.g., HyperText Transport Protocol (HTTP), Real-Time Streaming Protocol (RTSP), and other protocols).
Exemplary digital media players implemented in hardware include, without limitation, Apple iPod, SONICblue Rio, Casio's MP3 audio wristwatch, and other players known to those skilled in the art. Exemplary digital media players implemented in software include, without limitation, MusicMatch's Jukebox, Realplayer, Microsoft Media Player, and other software players known to those skilled in the art.
Typically, a digital media player has functions that allow a user to enjoy digital media content in different ways. These functions may include playback, record, forward, reverse, skip, random play, repeat, and other functions. However, digital media players generally do not provide any content manipulation functions, such as DJ (disk jockey) or VJ (video jockey) functions (both DJ and VJ are referred to herein as DJ for purposes of brevity and clarity, however, it is appreciated that the term VJ is interchangeable with the term DJ throughout the text). Exemplary DJ functions include mixing, scratching, cueing, fading, reverse play, looping, and other functions. These functions are referred to as DJ functions because they are typically provided by specialized DJ digital turntables, whether implemented in hardware or software, to be used by professional DJs. However, it is appreciated that the same manipulation can be performed on video content in the same or similar manner. However, for purposes of brevity and clarity, the DJ function examples will be described in conjunction with audio manipulation.
For example, professional DJs using a specialized DJ digital turntable are able to perform DJ functions on digital audio content, for example, to create audio content for subsequent distribution via some type of media or for live events. Exemplary DJ digital turntables implemented in software include, without limitation, Acid Pro from Sonic Foundry and American Audio Pro Mix MP3 Player.
However, due to the training and precision required to perform a good audio and video media manipulation, when an amateur DJ performs, he/she may not hit the correct marks or perform with enough detail and expertise to provide a good mix. Instead, the lack of training or skill could result in a mix with obvious and or embarrassing errors. For example, a professional DJ is capable of stopping a song mid-phrase, performing a scratch, and releasing or resuming the song in the same location as it initially stopped. However, an amateur trying to perform the same mix may end up with the song resuming in a different location than where the song was initially stopped. In so doing, it would be apparent to listeners that the amateur DJ had made a scratching mistake. The same problem also exists with video scratches.